Vise stands are well known in the art. Vise stands have been used in various forms for well over 100 years. Typically, vise stands include a plate or similar relatively flat member supported by a collection of legs, usually foldable or hinged in some manner to enable the stand to be placed into a compact form and more readily transported to and from a work or job site. Vise stands also include a vise or similar mechanism for selectively engaging a workpiece to thereby enable an operator to perform one or more operations associated with the workpiece. Typically, the vise is in the form of a chain vise, however an array of other types of vises have been utilized.
Several types of vise stands are known, each of which has evolved to meet the needs of certain categories of workpieces and/or operations involving the workpieces. For example, relatively simple vertical stands are known which elevate and support a vise. Multi-leg stands with spaceable planar members similar to “horses” are known for supporting long metal or wood stock.
A particular type of vise stand for pipes has also evolved. Pipe vise stands typically include a chain vise as opposed to a moving jaw type vise since chain vises can provide engagement around the outer circumference of a pipe and thereby more securely retain the pipe. The chain vise or other vise provisions are typically incorporated into the plate member of the stand.
Another feature that is commonly found in pipe vise stands is a tube bender. A tube or pipe bender as typically provided in pipe vise stands includes one or more outwardly projecting members that define a pipe bending mandrel surface. These members typically are incorporated into the plate member and extend upward from the plate. The mandrel surfaces are typically concave and sized to receive one of various common tube or pipe diameters. The mandrel surfaces typically extend approximately 90° in an arcuate fashion about a generally horizontal bending axis to provide an arcuate forming surface about which a tube or pipe can be bent. For pipes of sufficiently small diameters and/or having walls that are sufficiently thin, an operator can manually bend pipe or tubing to a desired extent at a job site by use of a tube bender provided in a pipe vise stand.
Modern pipe vise stands may also include other provisions which may be useful to a pipe fitter, welder, or plumber. For example, in addition to a chain vise, one or more support members oppositely located from the chain vise are typically provided. The support members are typically incorporated into the plate and project upward from the plate. These support members assist in supporting and retaining a pipe engaged in the vise. Another feature sometimes provided in pipe vise stands is a holder for hand tools typically used by an operator. Holders may be in the form of hooks or other projections along the plate or work surface of the stand, or in the form of recesses or apertures in the plate, from which tools can be hung.
Many pipe vise stands also include provisions for improving the stability of the stand. These provisions may be in the form of tie-downs or other fixtures along the plate for attaching cables or rigid members to, which are then attached to mounting points along the floor or nearby walls. Another type of stabilizing provision is a jackscrew. Many pipe vise stands include a jackscrew assembly extending from the plate. The jackscrew is oriented to engage a stationary rigid member extending overhead. Upon extension of the jackscrew against the rigid member, a downwardly directed load or force is applied to the plate and legs of the vise stand, which can significantly improve the stability of the stand.
As a consequence of including one or more of the previously noted provisions in a pipe vise stand, the useable work area along an upper face of the plate is significantly reduced. As a result, plate members must be increased in size in order to provide a work area of sufficient size. However, increasing the size of plate members results in a larger and heavier vise stand. Furthermore, increasing the size of plate members may also increase the size and weight of other components of the stand such as the legs. Increased sizes and weights of vise stands increase costs of the resulting stands and reduces the ease and portability of the stands, which as will be appreciated is undesirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved pipe vise stand which includes an array of provisions typically associated with currently available stands, yet which also provides an increased work area while not being excessively heavy or difficult to transport.